December Love
by Special Agent Chibi
Summary: It's during the colder seasons in Bevelle... And our favorite AlBhed girl is wandering around, lonely, thinking of lost love, only to get a surprise... Aurikku! Listen to Gackt's English December Love Song while reading!


**_December Love_**

_By Chibi-Sorrow  
_

The lights in the city glowed brightly with magnificent colors that sparkled all across the city. People walked through the streets in small masses, bundled up in clothing to keep away the harsh cold of the winter snow. Most were wandering with partners, their significant others, while few others were with a friend or perhaps just alone. The couples seemed to constantly be window shopping, some giggling and pointing at things in the windows. The ones that were alone seemed lost in their thoughts, perhaps thinking of loved ones or what they could do with their time. Most were just thinking of the materialist possessions they may receive this year. With the exception of one lone Al-Bhed, that is.

Walking throughout the crowds, dressed in an overly large red jacket, a knee length green skirt, white sweater, dark brown boots and a tie-dye yellow and orange scarf, was the now nineteen-year-old Rikku. She wore her hair down with a red bandanna going across her forehead in place of her normal blue one. During the colder seasons, she liked keeping her hair down and partially in her face. She always remembered how he wanted to know how she would look with long hair…

She shook her head at the memory, continuing her way down the busy street. Dwelling on the past was futile, or so were his words. She wanted to follow anything he told her. And not dwelling on the past was one. But she just couldn't help it. He was all she had for half a year on that god forsaken pilgrimage that sent him to his death. She was only a teenager afraid of losing one of her few remaining family. And Auron… well, he was the oldest guardian on the journey, the one with the most knowledge and wisdom. He was dark and she was light. While she was the innocence, he was the complete opposite. There was also the small factor that she was alive and he wasn't.

'_But he seemed so alive… I could actually feel his heart, though dead, beating in his chest…' _she shook her head slightly, feeling the tears in the back of her eyes. She couldn't cry. Crying would prove useless. He would be disappointed with her if she cried…

She shuddered slightly at the cold and sadness that overtook her slight form. She snuggled into the jacket that kept her decently warm. This jacket was normally only worn in her Samurai Dress-Sphere. It was an exact copy of the red jacket she'd love to cling to as a fifteen-year-old child. _His _jacket. Even she wasn't sure on how she had managed to get this remarkable imitation of it with that sphere. But she really wasn't one to question it. She loved it far too much to wonder on it.

She kept her gaze focused on what was ahead of her, though her eyes did occasionally wander to the people who passed. Couples passed her, the female normally giggling or grinning. The male seemed to be just staring onward as Rikku had been trying to attempt or they were cuddling with their other. Some of them reminded her of how Auron and she were. Her, always the clingy girl, giggling away madly. And him, just staring ahead and letting her have her way. It was almost uncanny on how alike some of them were. Yet, she continued to walk on.

Having no particular destination in mind, she made her way into a small coffee shop, ordering herself a medium hot chocolate, hoping to warm herself up a bit. She found that it helped a bit, but the weariness in her heart would not leave. She couldn't help feel the pain she felt. She missed him greatly and this season reminded her so much of him. The season was a cold time of solitude, just like he was. But it was also a gentle time. He was cold, that was a fact. But when it came to her, he was like the falling snow… as gentle as it could possibly be… Yet he was also like a blazing blizzard, harsh and blunt about some things. When it came down to the pilgrimage that was how he was. Towards everyone, including herself. But she knew he just wanted to make them all stronger, prepare them more for the world they lived in.

She let out another sigh as she stood up, disposing her cup and making her way out back to the cold conditions. She was supposed to go to Besaid tomorrow to see Yunie and Tidus, but her heart wasn't really into it. She, of course, would go, but she really didn't want to see them acting all cutesy like they normally do. And then there was also Wakka and Lulu. Granted, Lulu would never act 'cutesy', but she did act far less harsh than she had originally when she had first met her.

She let a distant smile cross her face. Though they rarely showed it in front of everyone else, she and Auron had been just as close as the other two couples. Maybe even closer. Her, the youngest of the group, the Al-Bhed outcast and him, the oldest of them all, an unsent. It was a strange combination; even she had to admit it. But she didn't care and he didn't either.

She cuddled into her jacket more, reaching into her pocket and pulling out a familiar pair of sunglasses. Before he had left… Before he was sent, he gave these to her. She supposed he always remembered her trying to steal them from him. She got away with it only a few times and that was probably because he had let her.

When she had received them from him, she remembered the smile he had on his face. It was a sad smile, but a smile nonetheless. One that she would always treasure forever.

"_**Take these to remember me… But move on without me. I wouldn't like to see you in pain…" He murmured distantly, bending down and whispering this in her ear, before placing a kiss on her cheek and moving to the center of the platform. And then, he was gone…**_

She sniffed a bit, feeling the tears well in her eyes again. She couldn't do it. She couldn't move on. She didn't want to forget him… She wanted to be with him. She probably would have taken her own life and gone to him if it weren't for the fact that she would not only make him disappointed, but she would also give her family and friends the same pain she felt.

And she refused to it.

She shook her head slightly, looking at the glasses she held in her hand. She smiled lightly again, placing the familiar object on her own face and giggling a bit as they slid down her nose. She didn't care if they barely fit her. She wanted to wear them. Wear them and remember. To never forget those she cherished, especially him.

From then on, after the journey to defeat Sin and Yuna's journey to find Tidus, her life had been so quiet. With nothing to do, nothing to save, Rikku just opted to traveling around sometimes and then just staying home the rest of the time. At home, which had recently been rebuilt, she just helped with fixing Machina. Paine decided to also go her own way, her own place in Luca.

'_I'll have to go visit her sometime…' _Rikku thought to herself.

Her life now seemed so depressing. She seemed to have no one now. Sure, she had Yuna and the others, but they were all busy with their own lives. Lulu and Wakka had Vidina to take care of, as well as Lulu having another on the way. She was around three months along. Then Yuna and Tidus had their own lives, doing whatever the thought fit, but keeping themselves busy. Kimahri, being the leader of the Ronso, had to take care of everything there, so couldn't very well deal with an annoying girl such as herself. Then Paine… Well, Paine already knew how Rikku was like and would in all likelihood run from her own house.

'_Well, I don't even think she is that harsh…' _

But with everyone dealing with their own things, it made her lonely.

Blinking her eyes, Rikku made a sudden stop in the middle of the pavement, looking around herself. She had felt something… What that something was, she wasn't sure, but it felt familiar. It was then that she suddenly realized she was alone on the street.

"Strange… Where the hell did everyone go!" She blinked constantly looking around madly. She turned around, feeling the strange presence linger there. Everything felt as if it were in slow motion. Her eyes widen as she came to a full stop, her eyes looking as childish as they had when she were only fifteen. Her hair whipped about her face as the wide blew its chilly breath against her skin, but she took no heed to it as she felt herself trembling.

It was him.

He stood in the distance, near the entrance to Macalania woods, just standing there and not saying a word and staring at her. Her eyes filled with tears as she stared at him, reaching out a hand to him and trying to reach him.

"No way… It can't be you…" she whispered, her voice shuddering as she took slow steps towards him. He stared at her, his single eye boring into her very soul. Then, as if he was only a figment of her imagination, he disappeared as quickly as he came, snow drifting about where his figure was and going straight into Macalania Woods.

"No, Auron! Come back!" Rikku yelled as she ran towards the woods, pumping her legs as fast as she could. She was one of the fastest Al-Bhed's there were.

She made her way out of Bevelle and into Macalania woods, looking around like a mad person for him. She stood in one place, searching around for him.

"Auron! Auron, where are you!" She called, putting her gloved hands to the sides of her mouth and yelling for him. She then started slowly pacing her way throughout the mystical forest, trying to find the one person she had been dying to see for years.

The crystals shined brightly from the glow of the moon. The stars were also showing brightly overhead if you could possibly see them from a spot in the woods. It was colder then it had been before, making Rikku shiver as she continued forward, her eyes filling with unwanted tears. She could only wonder so many things as she continually sniffled, trying to blink back the tears.

'_That was him, I know it was… Why is he here? How did he find me? Isn't he dead? Why did he disappear again…?' _Those were only so many of the thoughts drifting in her head as she looked from every direction for even a shed of proof that he was in here.

Glancing to her right, she thought she saw a shadow of a human and started running in that direction. As she ran, she forgot about the many unnecessary obstacles that were in her way. Without even being fully aware of it, she tripped over a up drawn tree root, one that lay right near the deeper ends of the water. She had been trying to avoid the freezing cold water, but instead had forgotten about the other things in her way. For this mistake, she had taken the toll and fell straight in the water. In her surprise, she had forgotten to take in a breath of air. So when she plunged in the water, she took in a mouthful of water. She choked on it, trying to take in the air that wasn't there. Her mind was clouded with other thoughts as she felt her body freeze.

Then, without warning, she experienced the water violently shift around her as if someone else was jumping in. Then she felt a pair of familiar arms wrap tightly around her torso, dragging her upward. As they broke the surface, she coughed out the water she inhaled, taking in deep, gasping breaths. She felt the stranger pat her back gently, trying to aide in her process to get air and rid her of the water. She took in a few more deep breaths, blinking in surprise at what just happened.

'_What the… How did I ever manage that! Normally I'm great at swimming! Jeez, this is not my day… But wait! Who the hell saved me!'_ She blinked a few more times constantly, realizing she was still in the mystery mans (or who she assumed was a man) arms. She tilted her head backward to get a glance at who it was. She let out a large gasp, her mouth dropping open. If it weren't for the fact she was already being held above the water, she would have surely gone into a coma and sunk back under. It was…

"Auron… No way…" she mumbled as her eyes widened in shock. She reached her hands up, one on each side of his face. This was probably one of the only days she was glad she wore fingerless gloves. She could feel his skin, cold from the water, but still warm beneath her touch. Her fingers traced the contours of his face in wonder. Her left hand grazed the scar that went down the right side of his face and over his eye. Her fingers were shaking from the cold and her entire body was shivering, but she didn't seem to notice. The tears welled up in her eyes yet again for what seemed to be the millionth time this day. But this time, she let them fall. She let her pain leave her as she promptly let out a small sob, launching herself at him, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck and burying her face into it. She promptly started sobbing hysterically, blabbering random insanities in Al-Bhed, her native language, of course.

"Shh… Rikku, be calm." Rikku heard him murmur that to her gently, but she still continued to sob into him, being ever so clinging. She was freezing, probably catching pneumonia, but at that time, she really didn't care. He was there. She could actually feel him. She prayed to any gods that were listening that if this were a dream that she wouldn't wake up.

The water sloshed around them as her body shook with sobs. She was starting to become dizzy from the cold and from her lacking of breath from all the sobbing, but she didn't care. She was becoming slightly dazed when she felt Auron start to move towards the shallower end of the water pool. When they came to a point where they could actually walk on the bottom without drowning, she felt Auron him move one arm under her knees and the other stayed behind her back and he lifted her up into his arms once more. It wasn't as if she really cared all that much. She probably couldn't stand, never mind walk straight, at the moment anyways, so she just let him carry her to wherever he decided to take her. He was still, as always, a man of little words.

"Auron… How?" She mumbled, dozing off, as he carried her to what she believed was back to Bevelle.

"The Fayth… They believe you deserved a gift. The same joy that Lulu and Yuna share with Wakka and Tidus." She felt his words vibrate from his chest as she leaned heavily against him, her eyes beginning to drift shut. Lack of sleep from the previous weeks as well as the frigid cold made her sleepy.

"I'm… sleepy…" she spoke tiredly.

"Rest for now, Rikku. I will be here when you awake." Auron's wonderful voice came out softly as she nodded her head in agreement.

"You better be… If not… I'll hunt your ass down…" She muttered, hearing him chuckle in response to that, before giving in to the darkness.

* * *

It had to have been hours later when she awoke.

Rikku stirred, feeling warmth surround her body. She mumbled out incoherent words, turning on her side and groaning softly. It was then that she finally realized where she was, not outside in the freezing cold, but inside in warmth. She opened her emerald-swirled eyes partially, blinking them to get them adjusted to the difference in light. She turned over again, noticing a small fire glowing brightly in the fire place.

She tilted her head to the side, wondering how it was started. She then also started to wonder another thing. Like where her clothes were.

"Why am I…? Eep!" She squealed, fully realizing that she was completely nude. She continually glanced around the room, looking for any sign of where her clothing were. It was then that she saw them hanging up near the fire, most likely so that they would dry, as well as seeing a large Katana placed on the other side of the room.

"Wait… That sword is Auron's! Now I remember!" she yelled in amazement, squealing yet again, this time in delight. She now felt positively giggly at the fact that he had returned. And returned to her nonetheless. She looked around the room again, not seeing him anywhere.

"I wonder where he went… I told him that I'd hunt his ass down if he left…" she muttered, gaining a deadpan look as she gazed around the room. She yet again realized her state of nudeness, pulling the blankets up to cover herself more.

"Wait a second… If my clothes are there… And I'm here… Then… Did he undress me! Oh my god!" This time, she squealed even louder, possibly waking up people in Luca.

The door suddenly slammed open and in came a panting Auron.

"Rikku, what is-?"

"You freaking perfect! Fryd dra ramm tet oui ihtnacc sa vun! Vilgehk Banjand!" she yelled as she threw any random objects that she could find at him. He let out a yell; ducking and avoiding get himself brutally beat by inanimate objects.

"I had to do it, for Yevon's sake! Would you have rather froze to death and died! Do you honestly think I would allow that? I think not!" He growled, not getting up from his crouched position.

Rikku blinked, holding a sphere in her hand, preparing to throw it. She then let out a small sigh, laying the object on the table.

"I'm sorry, Auron… I jumped to conclusions again, didn't I?" she mumbled, grinning at him sheepishly as he finally pulled himself up, grunting a bit.

"It would seem so, wouldn't it? You seem to be feeling better." He muttered gently, walking over to her and placing a hand upon her forehead. "Well, it seems that your fever has gone down. How are you feeling?"

She gave him a gentle smile, nodding her head a bit. "Tired, but otherwise fine! Did you take care of me, Auron? How long was I out for?"

He nodded briefly before walking over towards her clothing, reaching up and feeling them, seeing that they were dry. "Of course I took care of you. Who else do you think would? As for how long you were unconscious, I would say about four or five hours, perhaps."

He made his way over to her, clothes in hand, and sat down on the side of the bed, placing the clothes next to her.

"You had me quite worried, you know. To have caught hypothermia so quickly from cold water proves you must have been outside for quite some time." He looked at her, watching as she reached for some of her clothing. He turned away, looking one of the windows and staring at the snow in order to give her the well deserved privacy she needed. He spaced out slightly, thinking over things that were plaguing his mind.

'_She is still alone… it is quite obvious due to how fondly she acted towards me. But why so long? She is a beautiful young woman; she could probably have any guy she wanted and more! But she has chosen me… A man by far older then her… And I have to wonder why…' _His thoughts stopped drifting as he heard her speak to him, felt her moving closer to him.

"Yeah, I was out for a while… I had a lot on my mind and just wanted to think… And then I saw you… And, well, you know what happened from there on." She blushed slightly, pulling herself out from under the covers and moving closer to him, sitting within inches of him. Her blush deepened as well as her smile as she felt him wrap an arm around her waist.

'Still old giant, cuddly guardian… Well, to me at least!' She grinned at that thought, letting at a small giggle, having him look at her strangely. She shook her head, telling him just not to ask as she snuggled into his side.

"I missed you, ya know…" She spoke in soft tones, smiling gently now. She felt him release a pent up sigh, pulling her closer to him.

"As I did you, my little thief. I am surprised you are still single after quite such a long time."

"Of course I am! I could never forget you! Do you honestly think I could just go 'Oh, look, he's gone and dead now, time to go look for another guy!' I don't think so, mister! You're stuck with me from now on!" She gave him a large grin, loving the sound of his voice as he chuckled again.

"So it seems… I am glad the Fayth decided to grant you this wish…" He gave her a small smile all his own, another that she would keep for her memory.

"I am, too… So, does this mean you are back for good? You're not going to disappear?" she asked him, hope shining brightly in her eyes as she looked at him.

To her utter surprise, he leaned his face down towards and kissed her soundly on the lips. It was the first one they had shared in years. She smiled a bit into it, wrapping her arms around his neck as he pulled her into his lap, his arms wrapped tightly around her slight frame. He pulled away gently, giving her a longing gaze.

"My dear little thief… I am not going anywhere for a long time… And not without you, of course." He murmured as he kissed her again, loving the feeling of her soft lips against his own. The way they caressed each other, the way their breaths mingled as one, the way their skin touched… He loved every part of it. And he could tell from how she kissed him back that she enjoyed it just as much, if not more, though he doubted that.

* * *

Hours later, the two lay under the covers, the fire still glowing and setting the room in a soft orange haze. They had conversed among other things, speaking of what he had missed in his years of absence, speaking of how much they had missed the other… And other things that needed to be said and done.

Rikku lay facing the fire, her eyes half open as she lay their, staring languidly at the fire before her. She lay against Auron, bare back to his own bare chest. She let out a small giggle, thinking of what tomorrow was going to be like when they went to Besaid. Boy, were the others in for a shock.

"What are you laughing about over there?" His chest vibrated as the words left his mouth. She grinned again, turning over to face him, smiling up at him.

"I'm just imagining the others reactions to seeing you! I can just imagine it. Tidus and Yuna will most likely do what I did and practically tackle you, Wakka will laugh like the idiot he can be, Lulu will just smile and nod as she normally does now-a-days and the others who live there will probably be wondering what the hell is going on!" As she came to this conclusion, she went into another fit of giggles. He shook his head at the though, getting little images in his head of chibis practically killing him.

"I can hardly wait…" He muttered, shaking his head again. She laughed at this before tilting her head up and giving him a small kiss on the chin.

"Don't worry; I'm sure it will be fine!" She beamed, watching as his face softened, the way it always did for her.

"As long as you are there, I am sure I can take anything." He murmured, pulling her head to her chest, urging her to go back to sleep. She nodded, suddenly feeling sleepy again.

"'M… Love you…" She spoke quietly as she started drifting back off to dreamland. He gazed down at her sleepy face, a smile on his normal ever-passive face.

"As I do you, my little thief… Get some rest. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

"You are…" She let out a small yawn. "In for hell…" She finished, snuggling into his warm body.

He chuckled at this. "I know. Now, sleep."

"'Kay… You, too…"

"I will, don't worry about me." He murmured as she finally drifted off to sleep. His arms tightened about her as laid his head atop hers. He breathed in her scent gently, smelling unique fragrances in her hair. Of course, everything about her unique. He ran a hand through her hair, enjoying the new length that she had grown it to in the years that he was in the Farplane. As he thought of the Farplane, he looked to another corner of the room, seeing a little boy stand in the corner, a hood shadowing his features.

"I see you are pleased with your renew on life… Use it wisely, Sir Auron." A gentle whisper came from the figure as it disappeared from view.

"I know… Thank you, Fayth… For returning me to this angel of mine…" He spoke gently as to not wake Rikku before he closed his own eye, settling in and falling into a peaceful slumber, the one he loved in his arms.

* * *

Well, that HAS to be the longest one-shot I've ever done! What a pain... -yawns- Now I'm tired... I'm off to bed now. Hope you all had a great holiday and a happy New Year!

-Chibi


End file.
